1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tow bar assembly used with hitches for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, such as light weight trucks and cars often tow trailers for a variety of uses, such as hauling cargo, campers and boats. There are many types of tow systems used, depending on the manufacturer and the type and weight of the towed trailer.
Current trailer hitch assemblies are designed to be used with a simple tow bar. The simple tow bar does not counteract the force applied by the trailer during driving. Because many trailers are heavy and bulky, a heavy towed trailer stresses not only the vehicle, but the driver as well. This stress is typically vibrational which is translated from the trailer to the tow bar to the vehicle and further to the driver. While driving, the trailer can also translate bumps and other road defects to the vehicle. Over long distances, the driver and vehicle become increasingly stressed, leading to wear and tear on the vehicle and driver fatigue.
Assemblies used to counteract the tow force are usually incorporated with the trailer's towing assembly, not between the vehicle and the hitch. Furthermore, these assemblies are often complex and are not readily disassembled. If the driver has trailers using different types of weight distribution or towing systems, the driver must either match the tow bar with the type of trailer's towing assembly or prepare to suffer the stresses caused by towing using that particular trailer.
Therefore, a need exists for an assembly located between the hitch and vehicle that can be used for a variety of towing systems. The assembly should readily adapt to the different types of towing systems or weight distribution systems without requiring lengthy disassembly times or even the replacement of the hitch assembly. The assembly should also reduce stress on the vehicle during towing.